In The Chemical Cabinet
by TactlessChessur
Summary: Bella has been lusting after Edward Cullen since she started Forks High. When she is locked in the chemical cabinet by Emmett as a practical joke, what will happen when she finds Edward has been locked in with her? AH
1. Chapter 1

**The Chemical Closet**

**Bella POV**

I shambled tiredly into the lunch hall, passing the queue to collapse into one of the seats at the empty table in the corner. I rubbed my eyes with a yawn before folding my arms in front of me, laying my head in the cradle they made. My lids drifted closed as my breathing steadied, and I felt myself begin to float into the dark oblivion of sleep. I was abruptly interrupted as the chair beside me was pulled roughly backward, scraping along the lino flooring.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice cheered brightly as she sat next to me, placing her tray onto the table. Never lifting my head from my arms, I heard her pick up her knife and fork as she began to eat. A quiet swallow sounded beside me before she spoke again. "How's your day been so far?" I groaned into the cloth of my sleeves in response. "Long, huh?" She asked, and I nodded. I heard Alice take in a breath, as if she were about to say more, before she was stopped by the loud arrival of who I assumed to be Emmett.

"Don't worry girls, you can cheer up now - I'm here!" A deep voice boomed playfully. Yes, definitely Emmett. I heard Alice giggle quietly beside me.

"Yes Bella, we have reason to live now - Emmett has arrived!" I smiled weakly and lifted my head, my eyelids too heavy to open fully. Through the narrow slit I was able to make, I glanced Emmett across from me, positively glowing with mischievous energy. Alice sat beside me, one eyebrow raised as she smirked at him.

"Hello, Emmett." I yawned. "Hello, Alice." Emmett's eyes widened as he saw my haggard face. I knew there were dark circles under my bloodshot eyes, and that my skin was a sickly pale. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"_Damn,_ Bells, you look like Hell!" I choked out a dry laugh. "When was the last time you slept?" I sat in silence as I tried to remember. Two days, I finally realised, my brain taking longer than usual to work in it's exhausted state. It had been two days since I had been able to sleep, thanks to the nightmares that made me terrified to shut my eyes in the loneliness of my room.

"Two days." I answered Emmett, my voice hoarse from lack of use. Alice placed her hand lightly on my arm, sympathetic, as Emmett looked at me with worried eyes. Then he noticed the empty space in front of me.

"Bella, you should eat something." He advised. I shook my head.

"Not today, Emmett." I replied. I felt like I couldn't eat. I was full, even though I was empty.

"Seriously, Bells." He cautioned. "It's not healthy." I shook my head weakly again, ready to let my head collapse back onto the cradle of my arms until a smooth, melodic voice behind me wove its way into my ears.

"Bella." At the sound of his honey tone, I was instantly alert, more awake than I had been. It felt almost like the shadows were disappearing from my eyes in those few short seconds, that my skin began to glow brightly as he spoke my name. Inside, my heart was thumping wildly, erratic, but outside, I kept my composure - I would not be like every other girl in Forks High, swooning pathetically over Edward Cullen.

"Bella," he repeated. I repressed a shudder as his cold breath tickled the back of my neck. "I _really_ think you should eat something." My heart thumped faster - maybe he cared for me, even a little? I shook my head as I responded.

"Well _I_ really think I can make my own decisions, thank you Edward." I replied coldly, not turning to face him as I was determined not to let him see the dark blush that was quickly staining my cheeks. I heard a breathy chuckle.

"Very well. But I still think you should eat." Without another word he walked straight past me, not glancing backwards as he went to sit with the other people of his rank in the school - the beautiful, popular kids. I shook my head again with a quiet sigh. As much as I hated to admit it, I _was_ like every other girl in Forks High, just perhaps not so obvious about it - I had harboured the biggest crush on Edward since I joined this school last year. I was sure he knew it too - he insisted on teasing me constantly whenever he could, causing goosebumps on my neck, shivers down my spine, and blushes that heated my face.

I was brought out of my reverie by Alice's chiming giggle, only to find I had been staring unabashedly at Edward for the past five minutes - and he had been staring straight back. My cheeks flamed again, and Alice giggled once more as she elbowed me playfully.

"You've got it _bad,_ girl!" She laughed, and Emmett smirked at me, one eyebrow raised. I chuckled lightly and shook my head, rising from my seat. Alice looked up at me with question in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" She asked, curious.

"To get some food - I'm suddenly hungry." Alice's light giggle and Emmett's booming laugh followed me all the way to the food station, and I quickly grabbed a slice of pizza and an apple, filling a plastic cup with water before paying for it.

As I walked back to my seat, tray in hand, I glanced up through my lashes to see Edward chuckling, looking straight at me. I knew he was laughing because, despite my comment, I had followed his wishes. He knew he had me, like he had every other girl. _Well,_ I added mentally, _except Alice._

"Where are Rose and Jasper today?" I asked as I re-seated myself.

"They both have the flu." Alice's voice was mournful as she spoke of her beloved boyfriend. I took a large bite of my pizza as she continued. "Isn't it odd how they both got it at the same time? Do you think it's because they're twins?"

"Actually, Alice, I think it probably has more to do with the fact that they share a room, and so probably gave it to each other during the night." I told her. Her shoulders slumped, and I felt sorry for putting the little pixie down - she loved any ideas that involved the supernatural, especially supernatural connections between families.

"You're probably right." She sighed wistfully, before perking right back up again. "Anyway, Bella, you look better already! Guess all you really needed was food!" She summarised. I glared at Emmett as he added his own into the conversation.

"And a little bit of Edward eye candy." He chuckled. "She's been staring at him all lunch, Alice - haven't you noticed? I'm sure he has." I poked my tongue childishly out of him, and he laughed again as I grinned. "Come on Bella, we need to get to Chemistry." My happy expression must have fallen, as he chuckled once more. "It's okay, Bells - you get to sit next to Edward, remember?" At his reminder I was instantly excited, lifting my tray in one hand and grabbing Emmett with the other. I dragged him along to the bin, where we both dumped our trays, and then proceeded to tug him eagerly towards Chemistry.

"Bye, Alice!" I called brightly.

"Bye, Bella! Have fun!" She giggled.

Emmett laughed at my eagerness the entire way to the science block, always resisting my efforts as I tried to pull him faster than his leisurely walk. My eyes lit up in excitement when we arrived, and I bounded to my seat, surprised and grateful that I hadn't tripped. I was bouncing at twenty miles and hour at my bench, waiting impatiently for Edward to arrive. At which point, of course, I immediately stopped, attempting a calm composure. Though my heart betrayed me again as he sat down beside me, a crooked grin plastered on his face. I looked at him dazedly for a short second before snapping my attention to the board at the front where Mr Sellick now stood, commanding silence.

"Bella." As he whispered my name, he rested his fingers lightly on the top of my hand, sending electric shocks through my arm and effectively grabbing my attention.

"Hm?" I hummed my response, not trusting myself with words as the electricity still ran through my bones while he grinned at me. I found myself getting lost in his amazing emerald eyes, but quickly shook myself out of it.

"I'm glad you followed my advice at lunch." He winked at me, and my heart stuttered, my breath caught. I just nodded and returned my stare to the black board, trying desperately to ignore the gaze of the soft green eyes I could feel on me. His hand was still resting on the back of mine, and with a shock of courage, I turned my hand over to grasp his lightly in my fingers. I blushed as I looked at him through my lashes, and noticed that he was no longer grinning, but smiling a smile that stretched across his face from ear to ear. He was glowing.

He refused to look at me, however. For the most part of the lesson, he didn't move or speak in anyway. He simply left our hands in their embrace until about ten minutes before the end.

I felt him hesitate as he slowly pulled our hands towards him, as if he was testing to see if I would object. When I made no move to stop him, he pulled them off the bench to rest on his knee. My eyes widened, curious as to what he was doing, until he took his free hand to untangle our fingers. My shoulders drooped in disappointment until I felt the soft caress of his fingers on my palm. Risking a glance, I saw he was using one hand to keep mine still, while the other played gently with my fingers, lightly traced the lines of my palm as if he were trying to memorise them. Every time he touched me, I felt more waves of beautiful electricity run through me, and I found myself entirely unable to concentrate on anything but him.

As the bell rang at the end of the lesson, Edward smiled beautifully at me as he released my hand. It fell limp to my side as he stood and began clearing our table of what was supposed to be our experiment - we had done nothing throughout the lab.

Still in shock, I distantly heard Mr Sellick tell us to clear up quickly and get to our next lesson on time - he had a meeting for the next three hours and so couldn't supervise us. Shrugging myself out of my daze, I stood from my seat, picking up two chemicals before heading towards the cupboard they were stored in. I took a cautious glance around, and noticed Edward wasn't in the classroom. He must've moved off to his next class.

Immediately I shrugged off my shy demeanor, stepping into the dark cupboard and ignoring the light switch outside the door. There was no need to turn the light on to see where to put the chemicals, as the light of the classroom easily illuminated their position near the door. The area at the back of the cupboard was pitch black though, and I placed the chemicals hurriedly on their shelf, eager to get away.

The door suddenly clicked shut, leaving me in almost complete darkness. The only light came from the gap beneath the door, only just giving me enough to navigate my way around without bumping into anything. I sighed as I turned back to it, wrapping my fingers tightly around the handle. Twisting, I tried to push it open, but found myself unable due to a large weight pushing back on the other side.

"Emmett! Emmett, come on! Let me out!" I heard deep, muffled snickers and I tried again, throwing my full weight against the door. My side crashed heavily into the wood, and as I yelped in pain I heard more snickers.

"Emmett! Seriously, let me out!" The sound of a key in a lock echoed around my ears, and I sighed once more, frustrated. Emmett was pretending to lock me in again. He found this very entertaining, I knew - last time I had panicked madly, suddenly throwing myself against the presumably locked door, only to find it would open easily. With the force I had used to open it, I was flung across the classroom, much to Emmett's enjoyment.

"Emmett, this isn't even funny!" I tried the handle again with no results. "Let me out!" There was no sound from the other side of the door - I could hear no fidgeting, no breathing, no muted whispering. The classroom was empty.

My eyes widened is fear as I tried again and again to force the door open, each time with the same results. I let out a frustrated groan as I fiddled with the handle, trying to dislodge the lock.

"Do you want me to try?" The smooth quiet voice was so unexpected, I let out a short scream as I jumped three feet into the air. I had been so concentrated on the noises outside, I hadn't bothered to listen to what I could hear inside.

I heard a beautiful chuckle leave the speakers lips, and I found myself unable to calm down as my heart sped pathetically and my breath came in short rasps. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I should've spoken earlier, but it was too entertaining to watch your frustrated efforts." He chuckled again, and I smiled at the beautiful sound - I just couldn't force myself to be angry at him. Even without being able to see his beautiful face clearly, I knew exactly who the person was. My heart stuttered as I fully grasped my situation.

I was locked in a dark closet with Edward Cullen, the object of my desires for the past four months.

"Well, this is an interesting predicament." Edward chuckled. My cheeks flamed and I looked down to hide my blush, even though he wouldn't have been able to see it in the darkness anyway. When I looked up, Edward was standing directly in front of me, startling me again. I refused to scream this time, though, instead choosing to glare stubbornly at him. Another chuckle.

"Now, something tells me there is no one on the other side of the door." He assumed. I nodded, knowing he could see the distinct movement. "Something else tells me they won't be back for a while." He was slowly advancing towards me, backing me against the wood of the door. I nodded again. The light from the gap illuminated the crooked grin on his face as he swept a lock of my hair behind my ear. "So the question is: what should we do to pass the time?"

"Um... twenty questions?" I squeaked, blood flooding my face as his body pressed against my own. My back hit the wood and Edward put his hands either side of my face. I saw Edward shake his head.

"I was thinking something a bit more interesting." I was frozen, trapped by Edward Cullen. And I was exactly where I wanted to be. Slowly, Edward lowered his face to mine, pressing his lips gently against my own, coaxing them apart. His hands moved to my waist, and they gripped tightly, pulling me closer into him. I closed my eyes as he ran his tongue gently along my quivering lower lip, requesting access that I eagerly granted. We battled for dominance until I needed to breathe, and even then he still did not relent. He moved his lips to my collar bone, lathering every bare patch of skin with kisses. I gasped as he sucked tenderly on a sensitive spot and pulled his lips back to my own. He released my waist to instead stroke my hair and knot his hands in my roots, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and bowed my body to his, standing on my tiptoes so that I could reach him easier. He pulled away slightly to speak.

"Bella. How do you feel about me?" He whispered.

"I think you're a bastard." I whispered back bluntly. He chuckled. "The way you treat the girls of this school is disgusting. Keeping a girl as an ornament for a day or two, luring her to your table with promises of love and popularity, before throwing her back down into the mud. It's repulsive."

"Then why are you kissing me?" He asked pointedly.

"Because I won't fall into your trap." I promised.

"That's good. But what if I've already fallen into yours?" He asked. I could hear a serious note in his voice.

"Then you'd better be able to handle me." I replied. He chuckled again, pressing his lips eagerly back onto mine. They stroked gently as he nuzzled my nose, resting his head against my own. I let out a shaky breath.

"I think I can handle you." He claimed, the smirk obvious in his voice. I laughed lightly as he sat down on the cold, cement floor of the closet, pulling me into the triangle of his lap. My head lolled back against his shoulder, and my nose turned in to nuzzle his jaw. His lips moved to my neck, peppering loving kisses lightly.

"Now, Bella." He whispered, using the same tone he had at lunch. "I _really_ think you should get some sleep."

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Emmett placed the key in the lock, shame blanketing his face as tiny Alice hit his arm again, scolding him for being so cruel to leave Bella alone in the chemical closet for an entire hour. He made no attempt to answer, but still had the decency to look apologetic. He jingled the key a little before the door finally unlocked, swinging open. As the closet was bathed in light, the two gasped collectively.

On the floor, leaning against the shelves, sat Edward Cullen. In his lap, Bella was curled up like a child, her head resting in the crook of his neck, her eyes closed and a small peaceful smile on her lips. Edward's fingers were gently caressing the exposed slit of skin of her back, and his eyes fluttered at the sudden blinding light after the darkness.

A wide grin spread across Emmett's face as he opened his mouth to speak, but with a stern glare from Edward and another wack on the arm from Alice, he quickly shut it again. Edward glanced down again at the brunette snuggled in his arms and smiled, resting his forehead against hers. Her smile widened, and Alice grabbed Emmett and pulled him out of the doorway, letting the door quietly close.

"You're just going to leave them in there?" He asked, hysterical, as Alice walked calmly away. Turning to face him, she nodded, a grin on her face. Walking back to Emmett she took his hand and led him out of the classroom.

"Bella looks like she's getting some much needed sleep, and Edward seems content enough to watch over her." She claimed. "He'll drive her home when she wakes up." Emmett shook his head.

"What about Charlie?" He asked.

"I'll call Charlie and tell him Bella's doing homework at my house, and so she'll be home late." She explained, an authoritative air in her voice. They jumped into Emmett's jeep and he started the engine, hesitating before he drove.

"Are you sure we can leave them there? Are you sure Edward won't treat her like he does the other girls?" Alice nodded.

"Just you wait - tomorrow we'll have Edward sitting at our table making pathetic puppy eyes at Bella. I know it." Emmett glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Since when did you become a psychic?" He asked her teasingly. Alice just smiled knowingly, staring at the rain through the window. It thumped hard on the windshield, making a steady rhythm. Alice made her own little song to go with it as they drove steadily along, leaving behind the lovers in the chemical closet.


	2. Poll Result

Dear Readers,

Thank you to everyone who voted.

After looking at the results of the poll, I can gladly announce that **The Torture Toy** will be my main focus until it has been finished. Following that, I will be concentrating on **Back To Bella**.

This note will remain up until I return to this story.

Once again, thank you to all voters.

Pepper


End file.
